The present invention generally relates to video walls and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for supporting and connecting the individual screen panels comprising a multiple screen panel video display wall.
In recent years, there has been an increase in the overall dimensions of large screen video walls. Large video walls are often designed for information display purposes, including command and control centers, sports venues, and the entertainment industry. The video wall is commonly comprised of several smaller rear projection screen panels. Each panel of the video wall then receives a portion of the overall picture resulting in an enlarged total image.
The screen panels are combined in any gridded configuration. Typically, the screens are held in place by integral frame members which must support the weight of each screen to prevent warpage of the lower screens. Because the integral frame members are usually supported on their ends, the integral frame members are relatively wide to prevent bowing and sagging in the span. The width creates a relatively large line or grid pattern in the overall video presentation. In the past, a metal framework provided the necessary support to the panels. Each screen panel edge was held by individual metal components that created an opaque border around the periphery of the screen panel.
While this support system was used extensively in the past, it has serious drawbacks. Due to the need to support each screen individually, the screen was supported by a bracketing system. The bracketing system was made of a non-translucent material, such as metal or wood, and, as a result, it obstructed the path of light between the projector and the screen surface. The bracketing system also allowed the reflection of stray light into the screen display area since the bracketing system was not capable of diffusing light. In addition, in order to hold each screen panel, a support member attached to the front of the screen. The support members created a grid-like formation over the viewing surface.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in the framing system for video walls which will reduce the grid-like formation over the viewing screen while supporting each individual panel.